Fishlegs Ingerman
Ingerman |Alias(es) = Thor Bonecrusher , Fishface (Snotlout) |Gender = Male |Age = 14 (How to Train Your Dragon) 17 or 18 (Race to the Edge) 19 (How to Train Your Dragon 2) |Height = 5'9" |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Green |Dragons = Meatlug (Gronckle), Iggy (Terrible Terror), Spikeback (Catastrophic Quaken) |Weapons = Dragon Knowledge |Allies = Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Astrid Hofferson Snotlout Jorgenson Tuffnut Thorston Ruffnut Thorston Heather Gobber the Belch Stoick the Vast Valka Eret, Son of Eret Toothless Stormfly Hookfang Barf and Belch Windshear Cloudjumper Skullcrusher Grump |Status = Alive |Location = Berk |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |Other = Heather (girlfriend) Gerta (aunt) |Voiced by = Christopher Mintz-Plasse (films, short films, and TV series); James Arnold Taylor (video-game) |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = Burning Midnight (continuity) Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 (release) |Source = Franchise |Gallery = |Faction = Hooligan House Ingerman}} Fishlegs Ingerman is one of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's close friends in the film franchise. He is sensitive, caring, and has an incredible knowledge about dragons. He is 14 years old in the first film and 19 years old in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Fishlegs is quite the opposite to his book counterpart. He is very big and chubby and often spouts off information about dragons whenever he can, usually as if he were describing the stats of a creature in an RPG. Biography How to Train Your Dragon Fishlegs, along with Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, were in charge of putting out fires from the dragon attacks on Berk. He later watched Hiccup get chastised for 'shooting down a Night Fury' and nearly destroying the village. He later joins the rest of the teens for Dragon Training. When facing off the first dragon, the Gronckle, he spouts random dragon knowledge, which gets on their coach, Gobber, and the other teens' nerves. He almost gets shot by the Gronckle, but escapes. Later that night, the class gathers at the Great Hall and Gobber introduces the Dragon Manual and Fishlegs remarks proudly that he had read it before, seven time in fact, which explains his knowledge on dragons. He continues to participate in other classes. After Hiccup's Night Fury, Toothless is discovered and captured, Astrid rounded him and the other teens up. They all follow Hiccup's guidance and learn to ride dragons. Fishlegs chose the Gronckle and named it Meatlug. They then ride it to Dragon Nest Island to defeat the Red Death, which is already destroying the other Vikings' ships. Fishlegs assists by distracting the Red Death and throwing its focus off, but later lost control of Meatlug and plummets to the ground. Thankfully, he survived. After the Red Death was defeated, he returned to berk, with Meatlug as his pet. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Fishlegs was aided the rest of the Riders help Gobber find the legendary Boneknapper dragon that was chasing the older Viking around for years. When on Dragon Graveyard Island, he was chosen to be the 'bait' by dressing up as Gobber. He is the first to spot the dragon sneak up from behind the other Riders. After Gobber returned a missing bone to the Boneknapper and made up with it, they hitched a ride back to Berk on the Boneknapper. Fishlegs then remarked that the Boneknapper's roar was said to also be its mating call and a trail of other Boneknappers followed behind. Gift of the Night Fury During the first Snoggletog after the first dragon war, Fishlegs helps the village puts up decorations when the dragons suddenly take flight in a mass migration. Frantic, Fishlegs rushes to Meatlug and locks her up in her stable. After a disappointing meeting in the Great Hall, he tries to cover up the whereabouts of his dragon. The next day, he prepares a basket of fish for Meatlug and by the time he returns to the stable, Hiccup had accidentally broke Meatlug out. Meatlug flies away, much to Fishlegs' dismay. The rest of the riders confront him, where they find Meatlug's eggs in her stable which leads to Fishlegs realizing that Meatlug was a female dragon. The Riders start a new holiday tradition--gifting the village Dragon eggs. After they secretly sneaked the eggs into other villagers' house, they leave, pleased with their efforts. Suddenly, an explosion occurs from a hut and a baby Gronckle hits Fishlegs in the face. Their delight soon turns to dread when they realize the eggs explode and every hut starts catching fire. Fishlegs then helped with the repairs. When Hiccup returns with the dragons, Fishlegs hugged Meatlug and headed to the Great Hall with her. Book of Dragons DreamWorks Dragons: The Series In the TV Series, Fishlegs is a main character. Like Hiccup, his fur outfit is fur-less, which is because of lower budgets. Like the film, he provides information on dragons, which is sometimes helpful, such as that the Scauldron eats the Blue Oleander, which can provide a cure for the allergic reaction dragons have to the flower. He and his Dragon, Meatlug, share a sibling relationship, as the two are sad when they are apart, as shown when the dragons were exiled to the Dragon's Nest, or when Meatlug and the other dragons got sick after Mildew planted the Blue Oleander plant around Berk to kill the dragons. Fishlegs and Meatlug are, as said previously, extremely close in the series. They have a rather odd nurturing relationship. Fishlegs pours compliments on her as often as possible, and Meatlug seems to always try and console Fishlegs when he becomes upset. Fishlegs occasionally refers to himself as "Daddy" when speaking to her. Dragons: Riders of Berk How to Start a Dragon Academy Viking for Hire Animal House The Terrible Twos In Dragons We Trust Alvin & the Outcasts How to Pick Your Dragon Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man Dragon Flower Heather Report, Part 1 Heather Report, Part 2 Thawfest When Lightning Strikes What Flies Beneath Twinsanity Defiant One Breakneck Bog Gem of a Different Color Fishlegs has only really played a major role in one episode. He appears in practically every one, but in those he is usually just backing up the team with his Dragon knowledge. This changes when Fishlegs must stand up for himself and confront Snotlout. He displays a great amount of bravery, and even puts himself at the mercy of four angry Changewings for the sake of doing what is right. We Are Family, Part 1 We Are Family, Part 2 Dragons: Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly The Iron Gronckle By the second season, Fishlegs has played a major role in a few episodes. During this time, Fishlegs had felt he had not contributed to the group due to the fact he was riding Meatlug, who is the slowest of the dragons. Feeling depressed, he and Meatlug went on an eating spree, with Fishlegs eating multiple berries and Meatlug eating a multitude of random rocks until both became sick. When Fishlegs went to Gobber to help Meatlug, Meatlug began spewing a strange lava which Gobber discovered made a metal alloy lighter and stronger than iron. It became popular around the island but when they ran out, Fishlegs did not know which rocks Meatlug ate. When Gobber and Fishlegs tried to have Meatlug eat a bunch of different rocks to recreate the alloy, she ended up becoming magnetic. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang realize Fishlegs' worth due to the fact that his low hovering and slow speed allowed them to keep track of where they were and help over the sea stacks they were crossing. Eventually, Fishlegs grew to see the importance of his and Meatlug's role to the team and decided to return. It appears that Fishlegs has also developed a stronger sense of self confidence in the second season as he began to see his own self worth and contribution to the Dragon Training Academy and was willing to stand up to and insult Snotlout, something he had never been able to do in the first season. The Night and the Fury Tunnel Vision Race to Fireworm Island Fright of Passage Worst in Show The relationship between Meatlug's and Fishlegs was also explored , when Fishlegs was so focused on beating Snotlout in a competition proving who was the best Dragon Trainer (which involved training a Terrible Terror in a day and seeing who did the best job) that he ignored Meatlug. Meatlug felt dejected and during the competition discovered that Outcasts were spying on them, but was captured by them. Fishlegs realized his mistake and spent some quality time with her afterwards. Appetite for Destruction He also played an important role during one of the Screaming Death's attack by creating the idea to stop the sinking of Dragon Island caused by the Screaming Death by commanding his Dragon and the other wild Gronckles to spew lava in the ocean to stop the islands from continuing to sink into the ocean. Zippleback Down A View to a Skrill, Part 1 A View to a Skrill, Part 2 The Flight Stuff Free Scauldy Frozen A Tale of Two Dragons It was Fishlegs who found the Dragon Root under Mildew's field, showcasing his intelligence and logical thinking. The Eel Effect Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Bing! Bam! Boom! Cast Out, Part 1 Cast Out, Part 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Fishlegs then became a bit of a teacher/historian to the children, telling them about the history of Dragons. He then went with Hiccup and other Riders to track down Dagur the Deranged to a Graveyard of Ships. There they were attacked by giant Eels which scared off the dragons. Fishlegs and the others were then captured by Dagur and his men, but were saved when their dragons rescued them. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 Imperfect Harmony When Darkness Falls Big Man on Berk Fishlegs then developed an allergy to something during a brief battle with a wild Scauldron. Fishlegs believed that it was Meatlug he was allergic to. Fishlegs was then hypnotized by Gothi into believing that he was not allergic to Meatlug. During his trance, Snotlout then told him to be the most fearless and invincible Viking. When he came to, Fishlegs called himself, "Thor Bonecrusher" and called Meatlug a puny dragon. As Bonecrusher, Fishlegs then broke Gothi's staff. He then demonstrated his prowess by rescuing a baby and nerve-pinching a baby yak and Snotlout. Fishlegs then took Stoick's axe and called him the "the Vastly Overrated". Fishlegs then went with Snotlout to tame the Scauldron, to no avail. Meatlug then came to rescue him from the Scauldron. When he saw Meatlug in danger, Fishlegs snapped out of his Bonecrusher persona and rescued her. It was later revealed that Fishlegs was allergic to the earwax that Gobber had used on Meatlug's saddle. Gone Gustav Gone Reign of Fireworms Crushing It Quake, Rattle and Roll Fishlegs, using Meatlug's lava to light up the Dragon Eye, then discovered the Gronckle's ancestral home of Dark Deep. However, Fishlegs then saw that a Catastrophic Quaken had forced the Gronckles to leave. Fishlegs wanted to fight it, however Hiccup advised him that it was just nature. Fishlegs later had Snotlout train him in how to fight dirty and then went to Dark Deep to fight the Quaken. But, instead of following Snotlout's advice, Fishlegs realized that the Quaken was lonely and was just driving away the Gronckles because it was scared. Fishlegs and Meatlug later helped the Quaken bond with the other Gronckles on Dark Deep. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Fishlegs then drew a sketch of a new dragon that Bucket saw attack a ship. Using the Dragon Eye, Fishlegs and the others were then able to identify it as a Razorwhip. Fishlegs and the other riders then found it on island with sea slugs and it's rider was Heather. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Fishlegs and the other riders then decided to help Heather find Dagur and put an end to his attacks. The Next Big Sting Total Nightmare Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Team Astrid Fishlegs then continue searching for Dagur after his attack on Berk alone. Fishlegs and the other riders then helped Astrid search for Stormfly when she was taken Ryker Grimborn's Dragon Hunters. Night of the Hunters, Part 1 Fishlegs then agreed to use Meatlug to get onboard Ryker's ship, knowing that she was immune to the Dragon root laced arrows. However, Ryker knew about Meatlug's immunity to dragon root and captured both her and Fishlegs. Night of the Hunters, Part 2 During this time, Fishlegs learned how to make Gronckle Iron from the Dragon Hunters. They were then saved by Hiccup and Snotlout. Bad Moon Rising Fishlegs then showed Gobber how to make it. He then assisted Hiccup in learning the truth behind the legend of the Lycanwing. Fishlegs was then briefly married to Ruffnut Thorston when her brother inadvertently married them. However, Fishlegs got out of the marriage when Hiccup told Tuff that he did not complete his lessons with Berk's officiator. Snotlout Gets the Axe Fishlegs then helped Hiccup and Snotlout make lighter sets of armor for their dragons out of Gronckle Iron. The Zippleback Experience Snow Way Out Edge of Disaster, Part 1 He then went with them to rescue Trader Johann from a pack of wild dragons. Unfortunately, Fishlegs was captured by the wild dragons. He then helped a small Gronckle. Edge of Disaster, Part 2 However, Fishlegs was then rescued by Hiccup when the wild dragons saw his wings. Shock and Awe Fishlegs then discover a Seashocker at lagoon at Dragon's Edge. A Time to Skrill Fishlegs then helped Hiccup and the other riders in tracking the Frozen Skrill down and freeing it from Dagur and the Dragon Hunters. Maces and Talons, Part 1 Fishlegs then went with Hiccup and the other rider trying to prevent Ryker and his brother, Chief Viggo Grimborn from capturing a Flightmare. Maces and Talons, Part 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 3 Enemy of My Enemy Crash Course Fishlegs made a set of Dragon Cards for himself. Follow the Leader Fishlegs was then left in charge of the Edge but could not control Snotlout or the twins. He then discovered a sword in a cave and a pack albino Night Terrors. Turn and Burn Buffalord Soldier Fishlegs examined Astrid and confirmed that she had the Scourge of Odin. He then looked for information on the Buffalord, but could not find a location. However, he then found pieces of paper that information from Dragon Eye that pinpoints the island. There, Fishlegs was able to pick up the Buffalord's scent. They were then able to make the cure before the Dragon Hunters arrived. A Grim Retreat Fishlegs and the other riders then went to the Island of Friga for a respite. To Heather or Not to Heather Fishlegs then secretly became pen pals with Heather through the Terrible Terrors' air mail. Stryke Out Tone Death Between a Rock and a Hard Place Family on the Edge Last Auction Heroes Defenders of the Wing, Part 1 Dawn of the Dragon Racers In a flashback during which most of the short takes place, Fishlegs states that participating in the Regatta has been the family tradition for the Ingerman clan. He is excited to be participating in the Regatta for the first time, but is reluctant to participate in Dragon Racing (which the Vikings view as better than the Regatta) when Hiccup persuades him to do so. However, when Meatlug feels seasick and vomits lava while she and Fishlegs are sailing off, causing the ship they are on to sink, Fishlegs quickly changes his mind and participates in Dragon Racing. In the first annual Berk Dragon Race, Fishlegs teams up with Hiccup to create Team Hiclegs, and they go against Team Snotnut (consisting of Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut). Knowing the whereabouts of a black sheep from Silent Sven, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly down into a well, where they find the black sheep and bring it to the arena. He and Hiccup are declared winners for bringing the true black sheep, as Team Snotnut's "black" sheep turns out to be merely covered in black paint. How To Train Your Dragon 2 Fishlegs is among the riders who participate in Dragon Racing shown at the beginning of the film. He cheers as Meatlug picks up a sheep, but it is taken by Snotlout, who then tosses it to Ruffnut. When a black sheep is launched, Meatlug catches it before Stormfly can. Fishlegs congratulates Meatlug for catching the black sheep before tossing it to Ruffnut, but Astrid takes the black sheep and wins the race. Later, Fishlegs and the other Dragon Riders, led by Astrid (since Hiccup is with his long-lost mother), capture Eret, Son of Eret, so that they can go to Drago Bludvist, only to be captured upon arrival. He participates in a battle against Drago's forces, during which Hiccup's father Stoick is killed by a mind-controlled Toothless, under hypnosis from Drago's Bewilderbeast. Fishlegs's Meatlug is taken by Drago's Bewilderbeast, the new alpha, while he and his companions mourn the death of Stoick. After listening to Hiccup's speech that they are going back, Fishlegs and the others ride back to Berk on baby Scuttleclaws. After Hiccup and Toothless return the dragons back to their side and defeat Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Fishlegs celebrates victory with the others. He then happily reunites with Meatlug, hugging her affectionately, and celebrates Hiccup's coronation as the new Chief of Berk. Physical Appearance Generally, unlike his literary counterpart, Fishlegs in the franchise has a very husky appearance, and is the biggest out of all the teenage dragon riders. In How to Train Your Dragon, Fishlegs wears a brown furry outfit, and a tiny Viking helmet with tiny horns on them. Fishlegs wears this same outfit in the three specials: Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, Gift of the Night Fury, and Book of Dragons. In the first two seasons of the TV series DreamWorks Dragons: The Series, subtitled each as Riders of Berk and Defenders of Berk, Fishlegs wears the same outfit, just that rather than having fur, it is made out of leather. In the Netflix seasons, subtitled Race to the Edge, Fishlegs wears the same outfit he wears in How to Train Your Dragon 2, only this time, once again it's leather rather than fur. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Fishlegs is wearing the same brown furry outfit only this time it's a little lighter, and is equipped with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet with something that resembles little Gronckle ears or wings. Fishlegs now has a thin beard as well. Fishlegs has also grown heavier in the five years in between How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2. Relationships Meatlug Fishlegs and Meatlug first met each other in the Arena, where they were pitted against one another. Later, before they went to fight the Red Death, Hiccup taught him how to train her. Like most dragons and Riders, Meatlug and Fishlegs have shown to be very close. They have shown one of the strongest bonds between a dragon and a Rider so far, resulting in a strong, but slightly weird relationship. Meatlug likes to lick Fishlegs's feet before they sleep , and he sings about her and tells her stories about 'Princess Meatlug'. Because they have such a strong bond, they find it hard to be away from one another, which was demonstrated several times. He was trying to make sure Meatlug wouldn't go back to her feral side since seeing Hookfang acting strange over female dragons, he was trying to do everything he can to make her stay with him. Heather Fishlegs finds Heather very attractive, and can get a bit embarrassed around her. He was very upset when Heather appeared to have joined Dagur and the Dragon Hunters. When Astrid told the others Heather was spying on them, this relieved Fishlegs, replying he knew she was good at heart. Fishlegs was also impressed by Heather's mapping and tracking skills. Heather said to Astrid that she was more attracted to Fishlegs than Snotlout, since she liked the smarter Viking than the tougher one. In the third season of Race to the Edge, Fishlegs is romantically involved with Heather. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Fishlegs and Hiccup often work together when it comes to dragon related subjects, both being very interested in said creatures. But while Hiccup learns from experience, Fishlegs rather learns from books. Nevertheless, these two had developed a strong friendship. It is possible that aside from Astrid, Fishlegs is Hiccup's closest human friend in the group. The two enjoy learning about new dragons, and even "geek out" over discovering something new. In Follow the Leader, Fishlegs said he can handle Hiccup getting mad at him, but hates it when he disappoints him. Fishlegs appears to believe Hiccup has what it takes to become Chief, describing that he leads by example and not fear or bossing others around. When Hiccup brought back the Maces and Talons board from Viggo's ships, he thought it meant that Hiccup was taking over as Berk's Chief, until Hiccup explains the situation. Part of Fishlegs' dream of becoming the new leader of the Riders was Hiccup moving on towards his Chiefly duties. When he finally did become Chief at the end of the second movie, Fishlegs was very happy for his friend. Ruffnut Thorston Though Fishlegs was often a target for pranks and teasing of the twins, he has been seen fighting with Snotlout for Ruffnut's affection.How to Train Your Dragon 2 In Season 2 of Race to the Edge, Fishlegs and Ruffnut came under the impression that they accidentally got married with Tuffnut as the officiator. During the fake ceremony, Fishlegs and Ruffnut were seen genuinely enjoying themselves and each other. When they suddenly believed they'd been married, this changed. Fishlegs was horrified and took the situation very seriously, while Ruffnut didn't take it seriously at all and merely used it as a reason to cause mayhem with her brother. Fishlegs felt like he had no choice but to play along. Later on, Astrid and Snotlout reminded Tuffnut that he had never completed his officiator training, and the marriage was annulled. Fishlegs was instantly relieved to be divorced from Tuffnut, but that changed when he exclaimed: "I haven't been this happy since my wedding day!" He seems to have been honest. Fishlegs turned to Ruffnut and both appeared to genuinely grieve for their union. Fishlegs said that his doors would always be open to Ruffnut. Snotlout Jorgenson Mostly Snotlout bullies him often as more then he treat the others. Snotlout has been teasing and pranking Fishlegs quite often (Twinsanity). However, Fishlegs finally stood up for himself, successfully convincing Snotlout to give back the Changewing Egg, in Gem of a Different Color. In the second season, not much of their relationship has been seen. By How to Train Your Dragon 2, they are fighting for Ruffnut's affection as rivals. Astrid Hofferson Astrid and Fishlegs have been shown working together for a few times, despite Astrid thinking very little of Fishlegs and Fishlegs thinking Astrid is 'Mean in a nice way'. (Live and Let Fly. Stoick the Vast Like most Vikings, Fishlegs is seen respecting and sometimes fearing Stoick, and he, along with the other Dragon Riders, was deeply saddened after the Chief was killed. As Bonecrusher, Fishlegs called Stoick the Vast-ly overrated. Gobber the Belch Though not much of their relationship has been seen, it can be concluded Gobber and Fishlegs are friends. He and Gobber have been working together, and Gobber "comforted" him in his own way. At the end, in The Iron Gronckle, he even gave Fishlegs the first sword he had made out of Gronckle Iron. Gobber resumed making this iron three years later after Fishlegs got the formula from the Dragon Hunters. Iggy Iggy was the Terrible Terror that Fishlegs trained. He originally wanted to name him 'Deathwing', but eventually went for Iggy instead. Fishlegs taught Iggy how to recognize several objects, which helped them save Meatlug from the Outcasts. Toothless Fishlegs even rides on him to save his dragon and Hiccup, but was very afraid of his speed but able to overcome his fear for his love of his dragon. Fishlegs stated that Toothless is the best dragon for competitions since his abilities are greatest and can learn amazing skills. Hookfang Though he believes like everyone that this dragon is a lot like his owner, he possibly used to be afraid of Hookfang. Although he has seen how he listens to his commands that was meant for Meatlug. He is shown to care about him to help him to find cure, and thought of Fireworms that can try to reignite his fire. He even tried to comfort him on Fireworm Island. He was also shown to be grateful that Hookfang have help to train Meatliug to get stronger and more fierce. He thought that Hookfang was going back to his feral side once again thinking this could happen to other trained dragons as he thought to make sure Meatlug wouldn't become like Hookfang. Personality Fishlegs is probably one of the strongest and smartest, but also one of the most cowardly and quietest members of the Academy. Despite his flaws, he is still a valued member of the gang. He may be the most cowardly of the group but will face his fears when he is needed the most but mostly will face it for the love of his Meatlug. Fishlegs was also an vivid dreamer. (Follow the Leader) Abilities and Skills Fishlegs maybe the heaviest member of the group but he comes with big advantages that makes others surprised. Intelligence and Builder: Fishlegs has proven several times, especially in the first film and in the series whenever a new species of Dragon appeared, that he has a great knowledge on dragons. However, where Hiccup learns from experiences, Fishlegs rather learns from books. He even thought of hand signals (Twinsanity), knows why Changewings were looking at the boat because of Snotlout having the fourth egg (Gem of a Different Color), using different colors on dragons for different islands to study their territory for specific reasons (Appetite for Destruction), figuring out why the Flightmare comes every ten years (Fright of Passage but mostly his dragon was the one to figure it out, and taught some ideas for his Meatlug to improve her combat ability to learn new fighting skills that were shown all great success. He even built his own Viking ship but failed due to Meatlug getting sea sick and releasing lava out of her mouth in Dawn of the Dragon Racers. Strength: It was revealed that when Fishlegs gets angry, he will go berserk, successfully defeating enemies and intimidating people.(Gem of a Different Color) This is probably based on the books, where Fishlegs was half Berserker, half Murderous. He was also able to tackle-hug Meatlug (though Meatlug might not have expected it, so she probably didn't hold her ground much.)(Gift of the Night Fury) As Bonecrusher, he shows off his true strength and is able to hold a cart with no sign of struggle. Dragon Training and Riding: So far, Fishlegs has trained two dragons. His Gronckle, Meatlug and a Terrible Terror named Iggy. However, he isn't the best Dragon Rider. He flew on Toothless once, though he was very afraid of doing so being so fast that he wasn't used to it. However, he was able to overcome his fear in order to save Meatlug in The Iron Gronckle. He has multiple useful ideas for Dragon Training methods, as he was the one who invented the hand signals.(Twinsanity) He is also quite skilled in Dragon Calls as shown in We Are Family, Part 1. He is the only one who thought of great training ideas for Meatlug to improve her combat ability to gain amazing skills, which all have become a success. And in Worst in Show, using pictures for Iggy to know which object to get for him. As Bonecrusher, he was able wrangle a wild Scauldron with little success. Navigator Skills: Fishlegs shown to be the best for navigating islands and locations. As he shown this skill as he was able to recognize different dragons locations on certain colors. Also able to recognize their surroundings around Berk. Speed: He shown for his heavy weight he able to run fast to catch up to the teens when he afraid. As Bonecrusher, he was able to run faster than a baby Yak. Endurance and Stamina: In the first film he shown to be able to take Meatlug weight on him when she fall and his stamina for heavy weight teen he able to run long distance with out showing any type of difficulties at all. Artist: He was able to draw a picture of the Razorwhip from Bucket's description, despite never having seen one before. He also made a set of Dragon Cards , that he would keep with at all times until being captured by Drago's men in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Teaching Skills: In Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1, Fishlegs was able to show off his knowledge of dragons and their attacks when he became a tour guide for the children of Berk. He was able to teach everything he knows about Gronckles to Dagur, as he pointed out that Dagur is fast learner to be quite successful to learn to be great Gronckle rider as they both learn new skill for combat the Inverted Gronckle Drop. Singing: He seems to enjoy singing to his beloved Meatlug as he will sing to her mostly on private area or he sang with his beloved Meatlug for the Thunderear test but to Stoick believes he not very good singer. Memorable Quotes How to Train Your Dragon Dragons: Riders of Berk Dragons: Defenders Of Berk Dawn of the Dragon Racers Race to the Edge How to Train Your Dragon 2 Trivia *In the books, Fishlegs is even skinnier than Hiccup, but in the movie, he's clearly a heavy-set teen. *Fishlegs is the only one in the movie that doesn't seem to actually make fun of Hiccup besides Astrid (who still criticized, scolded, threatened and harmed Hiccup on separate occasions throughout the film). *Even though he receives the Gronckle Iron sword from Gobber , he doesn't use it after that episode. *Fishlegs has Binge Eating Disorder. *He is the Berk Dragon Academy's Boulder Class Dragons expert. *Of all the main characters during Defenders of Berk, Fishlegs had the most episodes that focused on his character development. *In Dawn of the Dragon Racers, he also seems to creep out Hiccup when he appears from behind him. *Speed Stingers are one of Fishlegs' favorite dragons, but even though he is very afraid of them he manages to bond with the young Stinger, Speedy. References External Link * * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Dragon Riders Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon (series) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (series) characters